


You Are Family More Than Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fresh Start: A New Start: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Children, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Gratitude/Gratefulness, Happy, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Video, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel, Danny, & Steve we’re watching the video, Steve was touched that he was included, What happened?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Are Family More Than Ever:

*Summary: Rachel, Danny, & Steve we’re watching the video, Steve was touched that he was included, What happened?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Once Charlie, & Grace were taking a nap, & everyone left the party, & everything was cleaned up. Steve, Rachel, & Danny were relaxing afterwards, as they were enjoying the silence around them. They were thinking about the week of hell, that they just went through, & were glad that Grace is recovering nicely now from her car accident.

 

“God, I am so glad that this is over, & everything is okay,” Rachel said with a sigh, as she joined the two men on the lanai, so they can relax, & they can talk too in the process. Danny & Steve both agreed, as they took a sip of their beers.

 

“You are the best person for our daughter to be around with, Thank you so much, You made sure that the guy responsible, He is gonna be in hell, He is gonna be in hell in prison, Thank you, Love”, Danny said with a real smile, that he didn’t have for awhile. They shared a kiss, Rachel kissed his cheek, & said this to him.

 

“Daniel’s right, You **_are_** family more than ever, I think she had became a wonderful person, Cause of your influence, & I want that to continue, Especially for Charlie too”, Steve got a little emotional, as he thanked her, & kissed her cheek as he was touched by her words.

 

“Despite my joking aside, We want you to see the video”, Danny said, & nodded to Rachel to start it. Steve had tears in his eyes, & said, “Such a cutie, God, I wished I knew her sooner”, & he composed himself, & watched on, for the rest of the afternoon.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
